Complexion
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: "... Kita adalah simbiosis mutualisme. Saling membutuhkan. Kau butuh aku, aku butuh uangmu. Jangan membuat perasaanmu menjadi begitu dalam terhadapku karena aku adalah orang jahat yang hanya memanfaatkanmu." Sho-ai.N.S/S.N? Up to u. Don't Like Don't Read.


**Title**: Complexion

**Characters/ Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: Complete

**Genre**: Romance, Shou-ai

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: If you **Don't Like** the pair, then **Don't Read**.

Fic singkat ini kubuat untuk menandakan kembalinya saya ke dunia FFN. Beberapa bulan tidak menulis sepertinya―entahlah―membuat kemampuan menulisku menjadi sedikit berkurang. Jadi maafkan jika di fic ini terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Read and Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>COMPLEXION<strong>

Sekilas, rumah itu tak berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lainnya di blok E. Atap, cat, hingga pagar depan. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, rumah keluarga Uchiha itu sangat berbeda―meski yang tinggal di dalamnya hanya dua orang. Dengan Uchiha Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga yang hampir setiap minggunya mengadakan perjalanan ke luar kota serta anak keduanya, Sasuke, yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan sambilan setiap hari, rumah itu seolah memiliki nafas kehidupannya sendiri.

Dan kini, si bungsu Uchiha kembali ditinggal sendirian. Membuat remaja yang dalam hitungan minggu berusia 18 tahun, kembali menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya, lappy-chan. Memeriksa pesan di email-nya yang kini berjumlah seribu lebih. Dia lalu mendesah sembari jari telunjuknya menekan tombol mouse untuk menghapus semua pesan itu.

Sepasang mata batu akiknya kemudian melirik layar pada sudut kiri bawah. Setengah sembilan malam. Itu berarti ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama empat jam untuk _online_. Yah, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain ini? Pulang kerja pukul empat tadi sore plus tak ada seorang pun yang bisa diajak untuk bermalam Minggu. Pemuda raven itu berdecak. Ia bukan tidak populer, tapi ia memang sengaja menarik diri dari pergaulan. Lebih tepatnya, anti sosial. Sudah begitu banyak kejadian yang menimpanya, hingga membentuknya menjadi pribadi seperti ini. Tapi ia tak peduli. Toh, ia tidak makan dari uang mereka. Bukan orang-orang itu yang menentukan hidupnya, tapi dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang mulai kaku sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi. Matanya tak lepas dari setiap komentar yang terus bermunculan di status yang telah ia buat 15 menit lalu. Saat tangannya akan mulai mengetik, bel rumah berdering membuat kedua alisnya berkerut. Ia merasa tidak punya tamu dan tidak harus menerima tamu malam ini. Lalu siapa? Aniki? Nah, tidak mungkin. Pria itu sibuk dengan keluarganya. Kalaupun pria itu datang untuk kembali menghinanya, ia akan membanting pintu di depan wajah pria itu, tentu saja.

"Sassy-chan."

Tubuhnya langsung menegak mendengar panggilan itu. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia berdiri, menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Seorang pemuda bermata biru cerah, menatapnya sembari menyeringai khas, membuat daerah di antara alis Sasuke berkerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

"Mengunjungimu. Boleh aku masuk?" Pemuda di hadapannya menatap Sasuke dengan senyum, membuat pemuda bermata batu akik itu membuka pintu lebih lebar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menghadapi lappy-chan.

"Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pemuda pirang dari dapur. Terdengar oleh Sasuke kalau pemuda itu sedang membuka pintu kulkas dan mengacak-acak isinya. "Ah, coklat kesukaanku! Rupanya kau masih ingat!"

"Tsk, kita hanya dua minggu tidak bertemu, baka," sahut Sasuke sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts lappy-chan. Ia sedang membalas obrolan dari salah satu teman dunia maya-nya. Namun, melalui sudut matanya, diperhatikannya bagaimana pemuda yang satu lagi keluar dari dapur dengan sekotak coklat di tangan kanan, serta minuman soda di tangan yang lainnya. Begitu meletakkan semua benda tersebut ke atas meja, ia meraih _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi.

"Ada acara bagus?" tanya pemuda itu di tengah-tengah keasyikannya menikmati coklat.

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sembari membaca komentar-komentar yang baru saja bermunculan di bawah statusnya. "Aku jarang nonton."

"Kau payah," sahut si pirang.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke acuh. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Entah kenapa, kedatangan pemuda itu selalu saja membuatnya tidak sabar. Tentu saja ia tak memperlihatkan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengacuhkannya, tak peduli apapun si pirang itu katakan mengenai dirinya. Mungkin dengan begitu, si pirang bisa segera angkat kaki dari rumahnya.

_Bagus. Malam Minggu milikku yang tenang dan damai kini telah berakhir._

_Karena __**dia**__._

Tujuh menit berselang tanpa percakapan, membuat Sasuke berharap keinginannya dikabulkan. Tapi ia salah. Pemuda itu justru menikmati tontonannya, sesekali terdengar ia sedang menyeruput minuman dinginnya. Tawanya yang nyaring seolah menusuk gendang telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda bermata batu akik itu mengambil _headset_ dan memutar lagu Taking Back Sunday. _I've Got A Bad Feeling._

Yeah, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja dilanda perasaan buruk mengenai malam ini.

Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa pemuda pirang itu datangi selain tempatnya? Apa istimewanya rumahnya? Hanya beberapa perabot yang tidak menarik dan membosankan di mata Sasuke―ya, itu karena tak ada seorang pun wanita yang tinggal di rumahnya.

Lagi, Sasuke mendesah. Mengingat hal itu, membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ada satu hari dimana ia tidak mengingat apapun mengenai ibunya. Dan ada satu masa dimana ia berubah menjadi sangat galau kala mengingat wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak di depan lappy-chan sebelum menarik _headset _dari telinganya kemudian mendorong kursinya dan berdiri menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih sekaligus untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadanya yang kembali menderu.

"Sassy-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara aneh itu kembali menghantam gendang telinganya. Ia meletakkan gelas kaca ke atas meja dengan agak keras sambil menjawab singkat, "Ya."

"Baiklah." Terdengar sofa berderit, tanda jika pemuda pirang itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Sasuke berdiam diri di dapur selama dua atau tiga menit sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati pemuda berkulit kecoklatan telah mengambil singgasananya, duduk di depan lappy-chan sambil menatap intens layar di hadapannya. Seketika mata Sasuke melebar dan dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut, matanya menyipit. Meski hubungan mereka dekat, bukan berarti ia mengijinkan pemuda itu mengorek-ngorek hal-hal yang berbau privasi.

"Dari tadi kau bertanya itu terus," sahut pemuda pirang sambil melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan," ketus Sasuke.

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Situs tadi itu… apa?" tunjuk pemuda bermata biru cerah pada layar lappy-chan yang masih menyala di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu? Minggir sana." Sasuke mendorong pundak pemuda di sebelahnya. Tapi yang didorong memilih untuk terus bertanya.

"Aku tahu kau memang seorang fudanshi, tapi aku hanya tak menyangka kau membuka situs itu. Lalu..."

Sasuke yang masih menahan kesabarannya, terus saja mengetik untuk memberitahu teman-temannya dari dunia maya bahwa ia _offline._ Namun, serbuan pertanyaan dari pemilik mata biru membuat kemarahan akhirnya mencapai puncak kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik pada pemuda di sebelahnya sambil berkata dengan nada tinggi, "Dengar, Naruto! Sekalipun aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk bertanya-tanya mengenai kehidupan pribadiku. Aku tidak suka. Sama sekali. Jadi hentikan ocehanmu itu dan pergilah! Suaramu hanya membuatku sakit kepala dan telingaku…"

Kalimat Sasuke berhenti begitu saja saat merasakan kecupan ringan mendarat dengan mulus dan santai di pipi kirinya. Bibir dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu menempel cukup lama, membuat pemuda alabaster di sebelahnya bergetar karena marah, malu, dan entah perasaan apalagi karena semuanya seperti telah diblender menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semarah ini," kata Naruto pelan setelah menarik bibirnya dari pipi Sasuke. "Dan kemarahanmu itu menggodaku untuk melakukan hal seperti tadi." Si pirang menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke sebelum mengucap satu kata singkat, "Maaf."

"Kau tidak pernah senekat ini," ujar Sasuke serak. "Kau tahu dalam perjanjian kita, tak boleh ada hal-hal seperti ini."

"Aku tahu." Kepala Naruto mengangguk hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan rambut pemuda itu menyapu lehernya. "Tapi sampai berapa lama aku bisa bertahan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau telah melanggarnya." Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang, membuat _cologne_ pemuda pirang itu merangsek rongga pernafasannya. Berdehem sekali ia melanjutkan, "Kita hanya sebatas 'teman jalan'. Tidak lebih. Kita adalah simbiosis mutualisme. Saling membutuhkan. Kau butuh aku, aku butuh uangmu. Jangan membuat perasaanmu menjadi begitu dalam terhadapku karena aku adalah orang jahat yang hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak pemuda alabaster, mencoba menatapnya. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah gelengan dari Sasuke.

"Kau memang tidak pernah menyerah, baka. Tapi percuma saja. Pergilah," kata pemuda bermata batu akik itu pelan namun tersirat ketegasan dalam nada suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, Sassy… Sasuke."

Melalui sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu berdiri lalu melangkah gontai menuju ruang tamu sebelum mencapai pintu depan. Sebelum memutar gagang benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu, ia berkata pada Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Apa kau tahu kalau akhir minggu ini aku akan ke Shibuya?"

"Hn."

"Baguslah."

Suasana yang sudah kembali tenang, membuat telinga Sasuke menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana suara pintu membuka perlahan kemudian tertutup lalu deru mobil yang terdengar semakin menjauhi rumahnya. Selama sepersekian detik Sasuke terdiam. Tampak sekali ia sedang berpikir, mencerna kejadian barusan. Di benaknya terngiang-ngiang kata-kata dari seorang sahabatnya.

_Jangan sekali-kali mengambil keputusan yang akan membuatmu menyesal di kemudian hari._

"Sial!" geram Sasuke sambil meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menekan angka yang sudah sangat familiar sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga. Ia harus menunggu selama lima detik sebelum teleponnya diangkat.

"_Ya?"_

"Kembali ke sini," kata Sasuke dengan gigi bergemeratak. Tak tahu dimana ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini.

"_Tapi tadi kau mengusirku…_"

_Mengusirku_. Bagi Sasuke, kata itu saat ini memang benar-benar terdengar jahat. Dan ia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah mengeluarkan kata itu―bukan hanya sekali―pada Naruto. Memberanikan diri, ia berkata, "Kau mau pergi dan yang bisa kau katakan hanya 'maaf'? Itu saja? Apa tidak ada kata lain? Kembali ke sini atau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, _usuratonkachi_!"

Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan mereka begitu saja sebelum mengerang kesal pada dirinya. Ia benci Naruto. Ia benci apapun yang ada pada diri pemuda pirang itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri, jika pemuda itu kini telah mendiami sepersepuluh dari hatinya.

**END**

** On a Saturday Night, May 14****th****'11**

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Untuk Man Nyu (Muthia), imouto-ku…

Semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaranmu apa yang terjadi di malam Minggu itu. Membahasnya lewat PM saja, ok?


End file.
